User talk:Scribby
Welcome and just a note. Welcome to Bully Wikia. The edits you have done so far have been good, keep it up and happy editing. Any questions then ask either me, McJeff or TheKidInside. Dan the Man 1983 13:55, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks For cleaning up after the vandal. Since you're up for dealing with this kind of stuff I'm giving you the Rollback tool. Basically, if an IP makes several edits and they all suck, you can rollback to the previous version instead of having to do a slow undo. Use it wisely. McJeff 06:37, 16 January 2009 (UTC) :Well done on getting the rollback tool. Dan the Man 1983 12:41, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Bullies 2nd in command Any chance you could check the data files, see who (if anyone) is the second in command of the Bullies clique? Thanks. McJeff 02:05, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Sure. If I remember correctly, I've already checked and they have no second in command. But I'll check again, as I'm not sure if I did confirm that or not. The data files aren't always to be trusted though, as like another user said a while ago, Miss Danvers' name in the files is "Miss Winston," and I noticed that Juri is listed as the second in command of the Jocks.--Scribby 02:26, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Okay, yes, the bullies have no second in command. However, I did enable another character cut from the game. Floyd, a chubby guy with a mullet and a t-shirt with a skull design. His description in the files is "Record," and he talks about a music store when saying bye to Jimmy (though he is missing most of his dialogue, like the other shopkeeper types), so I believe he was meant to be a record store owner. Funny, since Nate also talks about a music store as well. Perhaps they were co-owners / managers of a cut record store. I'll try to get pics up soon.--Scribby 04:35, 17 January 2009 (UTC) :I think the reason behind there being no second in command for the Bullies is because they are different to the other cliques on campus. The Bullies are a clique of friends who's only purpose is to bully weaker kids. Where as the other cliques have second in commands to help the clique on the pecking order on campus. Dan the Man 1983 21:34, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Since you are the Bully Wiki Patroller. I made you a userbox. Maybe you would like to add the following userbox to your user page to show that you are a member of our Staff. I am the Bully Wiki Patroller. Feel free to message me for any help or to report vandalism. Dan the Man 1983 01:23, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Will you help me with Hex Editing? I just bought this game for the PC (my Wii broke) and I would like to try hex editing, but I have no clue where to start. Will you please give me some instructions? If so please leave a message on my talk page. Thanks. User:Mjs961 About Vandalism and edits that violate the 20 quote rule. If you see any edits that include vandalism and violation of the 20 quote rule, Well any edit that violates the rules. From now on after reverting the edit, could you report the edit to either me, McJeff or TheKidInside so we can deal with it as soon as possible. Also I think it is fair that you can also warn editors that they are violating the rules. So if an editor has violated the rules, you can revert the edit and warn them that they violated the rules and will be blocked next time. I know you cannot block people, but you are Staff here and have authority. Anyways happy editing dude and keep up the good work. Dan the Man 1983 11:14, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Reply. Thanks for letting me know, I think we should keep the notice messages on here. From what I understand from that edit, the IP added an extra quote on the cutscene section. That doesn't count towards the 20 quotes limit. But it is better left reverted. Since it was a poor edit. Dan the Man 1983 21:58, 10 February 2009 (UTC) More names for you to chase after Hey Scribby. Any chance you could get me the names of the following characters? *Skinny hobo in the purple shirt *Bald black hobo who always talks about his days on the football field *The two different men at the retirement home in Old Bullworth Vale McJeff 00:54, 12 February 2009 (UTC) :Sure. I'm pretty sure the hobos are Osbourne and Krakauer, though I have no idea which one's which. There's also the hobo that gives Jimmy the paper route, I'm pretty sure he's the guy who's always talking about football? I don't know if I've ever interacted much with the black hobo. The old men are Mr. Bubas and Mr. Gordon, but again, I don't know who's who. I'll mess around with the hex files and get back to you.--Scribby 06:35, 12 February 2009 (UTC) (<--That was my comment, I hadn't noticed that I wasn't logged in) ::Okay. First, the old men from the retirement home. Mr. Bubas is the man in white who complains that he misses being a big shot and wishes he were still "connected." Mr. Gordon is the man in light green who forgets names and often mentions his health problems. ::Osbourne is the paper route guy / drunkard / former football star. He frequently complains about his wife, the former cheerleader. I misunderstood earlier, and forgot that there's not a black hobo. I don't think Osbourne is black, just a bit grungy. Krakauer is the stooped old man in the purple sweater. Like Mr. Grant / the Hobo, he appears to be a paranoid war veteran.--Scribby 06:35, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Rollback rights. Due to inactivity, I have removed your rollback tool. Dan the Man 1983 16:44, 16 April 2009 (UTC) :Could you please help me hex edit so I can get the deleted characters and clique leaders to roam free? Check this out Check out this forum. Forum:Bully 2 Ideas (everything) Russell You've managed to do everything that I have been trying to for over a year now. Is there any way you could send me as many quotes of Russell's that you can? I feel for him and would like to research his character more and to do that I need to know what he says. He's had me since "What girl love Russell?" If you are not willing to send me his quotes would you please be willing to tell me how I can hear more from him through my pc game. Much Appreciated Kateharrington 02:13, July 8, 2010 (UTC)KateKateharrington 02:13, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Russell You've managed to do everything that I have been trying to for over a year now. Is there any way you could send me as many quotes of Russell's that you can? I feel for him and would like to research his character more and to do that I need to know what he says. He's had me since "What girl love Russell?" If you are not willing to send me his quotes would you please be willing to tell me how I can hear more from him through my pc game. Much Appreciated Kateharrington 02:40, July 8, 2010 (UTC)KateKateharrington 02:40, July 8, 2010 (UTC)